All That She Needed
by CSIcorrespondent
Summary: GS What happened after "Bloodlines"?


"Come on. I'll take you home"

He took her by the hand and led her out of CSI.

The drive was quiet, and she stared out the window.

"Sara…."he began. "What were you thinking?"

A single tear rolled down her cheek. "I wasn't."

"Why? You're the most logical person I know, hell, that I've ever know. Why did you risk your career like that? Do you know what I'd do, what the lab would do if you were transferred? If you left, no one would be the same. We all love you Sara. You see everyday the damage that drunk drivers do. If we lost you….if I lost you, it would break my heart. You'll probably have to speak with Cavallo, and you'll probably be suspended, but-"

"Grissom, stop talking."

He stared at her, noticing for the first time her appearance. Tears were pouring down her cheeks, and her usual fierce brown eyes were dull, almost drained with color. "Grissom, if you cared, you wouldn't have treated me like a disease for the past two years. You would've said yes when I asked you out. You would've paid attention to me. You would have talked to me."

He was stunned to say the least. Grissom drove on, in silence. Finally, when he couldn't take the pressure anymore, he blurted "Sara, I want you to come home with me."

Finally, she looked at him. "Why?"

"Because…" he began. "Because I want to get to know you. The real Sara Sidle. I want to talk to you about things. I know what to do about this now Sara. I really do. I 'm in love with you. I don't care anymore about the Sheriff, about the rules. I want to be with you. When I got that phone call, my heart stopped beating. I figured out what I want, who I want. All I need is you, Sara." He finished his emotional outburst and waited for a response. A moment later, Sara looked at him straight into his eyes. "Are you sure? Can you commit Grissom? Are you ready to give up all that you've worked for, just to have me?" She echoed his earlier words.

"Yes, Sara, I am. I told you before, I'm in love with you, and I don't want anyone to take it away."

"Ok, let's go to your house. I don't know if I can deal right now alone. It's just, that poor woman, we couldn't save her in time. That bastard played us the whole time. And then, the promotion…I thought that I could drink off the stress. I guess it didn't work."

Sara looked at Grissom a couple of minutes later. "Grissom?"

He looked at her. "Yes Sara?"

"I love you too. I don't care what people say, that you're my boss, that you're older than me. I love you." A small tear slid down her cheek, as she looked away.

Grissom pulled into the driveway to his townhouse. He shut the Tahoe off, and got out. He walked around to the passenger door, where Sara was, and opened her door. Gently, he reached in and took her hand like he had done before. Slowly, he pulled her up to him and into a gentle hug. She rested her head on his shoulder, and all of her troubles seemed to drift away until….

She pulled back and looked into his steel-blue eyes. "Grissom, tell me the truth. Why did you recommend Nick for that promotion and not me?"

Gazing into her chocolate brown eyes, he sighed. "I'm sorry Sara. I know that I wasn't supposed to make the decision based on my feelings, but I did. If anything ever, and I mean ever happened between us and you had that promotion, I know the kinds of things people would say. It wouldn't be fair for you. I was scared of you too Sara, because I knew how bad you wanted the promotion, and I..I didn't know what to do for the first time in my life. I know it's not fair, and I know you're upset with me, but I didn't want to ruin your reputation as a good CSI."

She continued to look at him, then finally replied. "I think that reputation is kind of gone now Grissom. You know how news like this gets around the lab. Next, the press will get wind of it, and they'll make us out to be a bunch of weirdos. I can see the headline now 'An ex-stripper, a gambler, a person who sleeps with hookers, a drunk, and a boss who lets work consume his life. Are these the kind of people you want solving crimes?'" she mildly exaggerated the last part.

"Sara, people are harsh in any way. But you are not a drunk. It happens to everyone. Catherine's former lifestyle is behind her, and Warrick has his gambling addiction under control. Nick, well, that was just a mistake for him. As for me, well I'm about to change my priorities."

Sara's eyes started to bubble with tears again, knowing how hard it must be for Grissom. He reached up and cupped her face gently, wiping her tears away with his thumb. The next thing he knew, she had wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him. A surge of electricity went through their bodies as they kissed. Grissom took his hands away from her face and slid them down to her waists and pulled her into him, deepening the kiss. Sara's mind was swimming with jumbled thoughts. This is Grissom you're kissing! she thought. Allllrighht! She leaned further into him and she could feel him groan. His tongue treaced her bottom lip, and she readily granted him entrance. Tongues collided, and Grissom knew everything was going to get better. He was standing here on his driveway, kissing the woman he'd admired for years and…My god, we're on my driveway! he thought, slightly panicking, thinking about what the neighbors were thinking right at this time. Gently, he broke the kiss, leaving them both gasping for breath. Sara's eyes were smoldering. Grissom smiled at her and said, "Come on. Let's continue this inside."

She almost dragged him up to his front porch. He fumbled with his keys, and finally got is front door open. Sara shoved him inside, turned and locked the door behind them, and pulled him to the couch. She laid back on the long piece of furniture, clutching his collar, bringing him down with her, capturing his lips once again with hers. His weight felt good on top of her and she pulled him closer. After he was quickly running ut of breath, he broke the kiss, and started raining ones down the side of her neck. Not being able to take it anymore, Sara rolled them onto Grissom's carpet and grabbed his shirt, almost ripping it open. In one quick swoop, he lifted hers off as well. They both tumbled back onto the floor. Sara's hand went for Grissom's belt, but he stopped her. She broke another intense kiss and looked at him.

"Sara…Sara…I don't want to rush this.I don't want to rush you. If you're not ready-"

She cut off his sentence when she gave him a shove to the ground, throwing herself on top of him. "I want this..you..now."

Oh well, he thought. I tried.

Sara opened her eyes slowly, unaware of her surroundings. Her eyes slowly focused. She was in a bed, wearing zilch, and covered with a feather comforter. Had she dreamed it all? She was immediately aware of a bare arm that was wrapped tightly around her. Turning to her right, she smiled at Grissom. "Good morning." he said.

"Good morning to you too." she smiled and kissed him. "How did we get in here. I thought…on the floor…"she studdered.

He kissed her back. "Yes. I carried you here after you fell asleep."

She smiled. She had both fell asleep and woken up in Grissom's arm, an amazing feeling.

"That was sweet of you."

"Thanks. Besides, my floor was kind of hard. I didn't want you to get a stiff back."

"Thoughtful too. What am I going to do with you?"

"Well…" he said. "I was thinking we both should shower and get dressed and then we can talk about whatever you want. I said before, I want to know you." With that, she kissed him slowly.

"Mmm…I think a shower would be excellent!" she said excitedly, and pulled him up out of the bed with her. "I'll race you."

Grissom laughed. "You don't even know where my bathroom is."

"Then show me," she replied seductively. "Lead on."

After showering, Grissom and Sara decided to make breakfast together. "Wait."

Grissom looked at Sara, confused. Wait?

"What about work? I completely forgot."

"Well," he started. "Since you deserve way more than 10 weeks of holiday time, and I have scarcely any, I booked us both two weeks off. I want to take you somewhere special. Catherine and the boys are going to handle the load between themselves."

"Wait, do they know?" she asked.

"Well, no. I just said that I thought you deserved a few weeks off and that I also had to go up to see my mother. They didn't ask any questions, so I think we're safe." Grissom sat down next to her. "Sara, do you want to tell them? They will figure it out eventually, they're trained investigators."

She looked at him smiling. "I'm ready when you're ready."

She looks beautiful, Grissom thought. I feel like I'm the luckiest man alive.

"So, where are you planning on taking me?" she asked, slightly intrigued.

"Well, they have lovely cabins down in Florida, that I just so happen to have rented yesterday. Gee, I forgot to tell you about that."

She looked at him, stunned. "Grissom, how much did that cost? You said we're staying for 2 weeks. What am I going to pack?When are we leaving?"

He grinned at her enthusiasm. "Well, I put two tickets on standby for us last night when you were asleep. I just have to phone in the go ahead today."

"What else did you do while I was asleep, arrange the furniture?"

"No, that was from last night." He grinned widely at her.

She gave him a full gap-toothed smile. "You are amazing."

"I know."

She stopped smiling for a second. "Grissom, are you sure? I thought you didn't want to rush things. Don't get me wrong, I totally want to go. I don't want to push you. I know this is hard for you, expressing your emotions. But a vacation? Together? That's a big step. Are you sure you want to take it?"

"Of course I do. I told you before, I love you. That's why it's so easy now. I've gotten past the hard part. I want to do this with you. I need to spend more time with you."

Sara looked at him, stunned. Then, she leaned forward and gave him a gentle kiss. "Thank you."

"No thank you Sara, for letting me have this."

They had both driven together down to the airport. Grissom had phoned and confirmed his registrations as soon as Sara gave him the go ahead. Once on the plane, Sara glanced at Grissom. "What are our seat numbers?"

"I believe that they're right in front of you."

"First class! Grissom, I've never flown first class before. This is amazing!" She practically skipped over to their seats.

The take off went smooth, but then Sara started to get fidgety. Flying made her nervous.

An idea popped into her head.

"Grissom, I'm gonna go to the lavatory. Could you scoot?"

"Sure."

She dropped a napkin on his lap while she went by. Grissom looked at the note, and grinned from ear to ear.

Grissom,

Meet me up front in 5 minutes

He remembered their last conversations about airplane lavatories. Was she planning to…? No she wouldn't again, would she? The thought gave Grissom the kick in the pants he needed.

He walked up to the door and knocked. "Sara, honey, are you okay in there?"

"Griss, could you come in here? I need your help with something."

"Sure."

He waited for her to open the door and slipped into the small space.

"I'm more than okay." She pushed him into the sink and her lips met his.

About 30 minutes later, the bathroom door opened, and a very flushed Sara and Grissom ambled out.

A flight attendant walked by, well-knowing what had gone on. "Can I get you guys anything?"

"Yes, a glass of ice water please," Sara replied.

They walked back to their seats and sat down. "I told you it increases euphoria."

Sara's head snapped up. He was grinning wildly.

"Oh be quiet, you. But I must say, that helped my nerves a whole bunch."

They landed in Orlando, Florida a few hours later. Both were exhausted from the flight and staggered over to the car rental. Grissom rented a jeep, and he knew it was a good decision when Sara's eyes lit up. "I get to drive first!" She grabbed the keys and flew out of the airport. Grissom laughed at her childish actions and ran after her. They drove down to a quiet, reserved lake, with cabins looking out over the lake front. Getting out, Sara stretched, then stopped when she felt Grissom looking at her. "What?"

"Nothin'."

"You sicko! You were undressing me with your eyes, weren't you!" She tackled him to the grass.

"Uncle!Uncle!Ok I admit it!" She rolled off of him, satisfied, and went to find the front office.

"Are you gonna do that every time I do that?"

She turned back at him glaring. "No, because you'd like it too much."

A week had went by, and Sara and Grissom had come to know each other well. They had spent long evenings sitting in front of the fireplace, talking. They had a few arguments, but only minor ones. Grissom had always been quick to apologize, as had Sara. They both wanted this to work. They sat outside on the dock of their cabin. Grissom was trying to catch something, and Sara was relaxing on a lounger, when Grissom yelled "I got a bite, and it's a fighter!" Sara looked over at Grissom, who was desperately winding in the fishing line. "I almost..got..it. Yes!!" A large brown trout flopped onto the deck next to Sara. She screamed and jumped out of her chair. "Grissom, get that thing into the water!It's freaking me out."

"Sorry." He grabbed a large pail of water and scooped the fish into it. "There, all better. You ok?"

She shuddered. "Ya, things that are wildly flobbing around at my feet freak me out, sorry. Oh well, at least you saved me."

He eyed her, taking in her appearance. She wore a tank top and a pair of tight fitting shorts.

She caught him staring at her again. "Griss, do I need to tackle you again?"

"Yes," he deadpanned. She grinned mischievously at him. "I think we'd better get this thing inside. I'll take the chairs, and you can …gulp…take the meat…I mean the fish."

"Ok. I'll follow you inside."

They took all of their stuff up to the cabin. Grissom took the fish to the uotdoor refridgerator, to make sure the fish stayed preserved. When he got back inside the cabin, he noticed a few candles had been lit. He grinned. I know what that means.

He walked around the cabin. "Sara,Sara?" WHAM! A soft feather pillow connected with his backside, and before he knew it, he received a few more solid connections. Running towards the bedroom, Grissom hoped to escape, but only ended up grabbing another pillow to defend himself. "This is what I get? For undressing you with my eyes?"

Sara smiled. "No, this is what you get." She took a running jump, and shoved him onto the mattress, pinning him under her."

"You read my mind completely."

The end of the 2 weeks came quickly, and Sara and Grissom had both changed. They had learned so much about each other on this trip. Now, it was back to reality, back to Vegas. Ugh.

Boarding the plane, Sara took one more glance at the wide Florida sky and smiled. This whole trip had been a dream for her, and now it was back to reality. Suddenly, she started to panick. They had arranged a meeting with Cavallo for the following shift, and she was nervous as hell, as was Grissom. Then, they were planning on inviting the others over for breakfast to release their news. Sara looked at Grissom, a twinkle in her eyes.

"So you're allowed to do it in public, but I'm not. Watch your back, because I know how to tackle and pin too."

Her head snapped up to his eyes, where he was smirking. "Hey!I wasn't…you…you are so sick minded buddy."

"Thanks, I take lessons from you." A rain of fists came down on him. "Ouch!Ok I take it back!Mercy, Mercy!" He led her over to their seats, which were somewhat secluded. Sara looked around to see if anyone was watching them, but no one seemed to, so she drapped her arm across his thigh, rubbing it slightly. She slowly ran it down until….He grabbed her hand. "Don't even try it. I told you I took lessons from you. I know how you think. Now, buckle your seatbelt, we're about to takeoff. "

"Yes ma'am!" Sara said, saluting him.

"I'll give you 'yes ma'am,'" he mumbled.

Again, the takeoff was fine, but the high altitude was getting to Grissom again. He glanced at her, catching her eye. She grinned widely. "I'll race you there."

"But we have to be discreet. We don't want people thinking the wrong thing."

"Grissom, I think they'd be thinking the right thing. I'll meet you up there in ten minutes."

Grissom got out of his seat and stumbled up to the airplane lavatory. Please God, he thought. Let us never have to investigate the last two planes for evidence. The thoughts of Greg grinning at them in the lab and saying "Well, this is a surprise." He shuddered at the thought. Oh well, you're supposed to live for the moment, right.

Ten minutes later there was a small knock at the door. "Bugman, you ok in there?"

"Ya, could you come in here though, I think I've found something very interesting on the bathroom floor."

He opened the door slightly for her to enter. "Bugman?" he asked.

"Yep."

Five minutes later, they hit some turbulence. The flight attendant knocked on the door. "Sir, Ma'am? I need you to take your seats."

They both tried to think of a response. It was Grissom who spoke first. "We can't get out, the latch is stuck."He jiggled the handle lightly.

"Well, I need to take my seat. You two hold on in there. We should be through the worst of it in about ten minutes."

Grissom turned back to Sara. "Where were we?"

The captain announced over the intercom several minutes later that the turbulence was over, and turned off the seatbelt sign. Grissom turned to Sara, who was straightening her hair and shirt. "Ready?"

"Yep"

He jiggled the handle again, and the door opened. "Oh my, look at that. The door works now."

She almost laughed. "Ya, what a shame."

They walked back to their seats. "You know," Sara said. "This is the best vacation I've ever been on. I never knew flying was so much fun."

He turned and looked at her. "You just have to know how to deal with your fears."

"I'm glad I have you then. Are you gonna chase my fears away, Griss?" She grinned at him.

He gave her a mock glare.

The rest of the flight seemed to pass by. They talked about the trip, and Vegas.

"Sara?"

"Ya, what is it Grissom?"

"I was wondering something..I…I mean…"

"Just spit it out Griss!"

"Would you like to move in with me?"

She looked at him stunned. He was worried for a few seconds, thinking that she was going to reject him. He looked at the floor. "I mean…if you're not ready…"

"I thought you'd never ask." He looked up at her, seeing her grin.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes, of course. Just give me a day to pack up my stuff. I don't have a lot, just necessaries."

His eyes sparkled, and he leaned over and kissed her. She smiled against his mouth. "I take it you're excited?"

He cut her off again. "Shh…no talking."

She shrugged and leaned back into him. After about five minutes, Sara had laid down across Grissom's lap, her hair spilling down onto his legs, asleep. Grissom too had nodded off. No one disturbed them for the rest of the flight.

Getting off of the plane, Grissom took Sara's hand and led her back to the car. Fingers linked, they made their way across the large parking lot. Getting into the Tahoe, Grissom turned to look at Sara. "What did you want to do now?"

"Well, I was thinking we could go to my apartment and load up my stuff. I'll let the landlord know that I'm moving out. It shouldn't take more than a couple hours. Is that ok with you?"

"Ya, great. You want to grab some lunch on the way? I know this great place with excellent vegetarian place."

"Sure. How do you know about vegetarian dishes? You're a meat eater." He grinned at her.

"Lets just say….I read a lot."

"Ya,ya. I've heard that before. Applied psychodynamics in forensic science, right?"

He laughed. "Not quite."

He went into the restaurant and gave a take-out order. Thirty minutes later, he emerged from the building, arms loaded with bags. "Didya miss me?"

"Holy cow. How much food did you get Grissom?"

"Just a few things. Half of this is the dessert."

"You spoil me rotten, Gil Grissom."

"I know."

They arrived at her apartment and Sara had gone and told the landlord about her plans. When she came back, she found that Grissom had finished packing the last of her stuff into big brown moving boxes. He had carefully labeled and sorted all of the items separately. She smiled at him as she came in. "Wow, and I thought I was a neat freak. Anyways, I talked to Jerry and he said all I need to do is give him my keys on the way out."

"Well, let's take this stuff down with the rest of it. We don't have to go into shift tonight, since we still have one night of vacation left.Would you like to have dinner with me?"

"Of course I would. That would be fantastic. Let's go. I can hear your bed calling my name." He looked at her smirking. "You know what I mean. Travelling tires me out."

He walked out, carrying the last of her boxes. He leaned down and whispered into her ear. "Is that my new pet name or something? Travelling?"

"Quiet, you. And get in front of me. I know what you're doing back there. My arms are full, so I can't tackle you."

"I know. That's why it's so fun."

They arrived at Grissom's house forty minutes later. They had unloaded all of Sara's stuff into the living room, and exhausted, they both decided to take a nap. Sara collapsed into his bed, still fully clothed.

"You planning to sleep in those?"

"Mmmph," was all he got for a response.

"So now I have to clothe and undress you too? You have it good."

He took off her shirt and shorts, while she laid still, having fallen asleep. The Vegas air was humid, so Grissom decided to strip down as well. He gently lifted Sara up and under the covers, and got in next to her, wrapping his arms around her. She snuggled into his chest. "I love you."

He kissed the top of her head. "I love you too, Sara." They both fell into a peaceful slumber.

Sara awoke, finding the bed empty. She look next to her, and saw a note with a rose on it.

Sara,

I went out. My fridge is kind of empty and I'm out of necessaties. I'll pick you up at 7. Wear something nice.

Grissom

She glanced at the clock. It was 5:30. She got out of the bed, and headed towards the shower. After her shower, she got out and went to the bedroom. She opened the few boxes that had her clothes in them. She searched through them until she found what she was looking for. She pulled out a blue silk dress, never worn. The dress was knee high on her and hugged her curves in the perfect way. She got dressed, then went to attend to her hair. She decided to just straighten it, like she usually did. She remembered the first time she had gone to work, with her new haircut. She could have sworn…Yes! Now she remembered where he had had that look in his eye before. Oh well. She'd have to tackle him later. After Sara finished applying a small layer of makeup, simple like she liked it, she looked at the clock again. 2 minutes to 7. Already. She glanced in the mirror and smiled. Her skin had a wonderful glow from the tan she had gotten in Florida. The blue in the dress perfectly accented the color. She heard a knock at the door and went to open the door. Grissom stood there, hands full with a bouquet of long stem roses. He looked her once over, taking in her appearance. She was beautiful. "Damn Sara, you look gorgeous. These are for you."

"Why thank you sir. Shall we be off?"

"Of course."

He looped his arm through hers, and led her down his driveway. She was beautiful, no doubt about it. Grissom opened the door to the Tahoe for her, then went around the other side and climbed in. "So, where are you taking me Bugman?"

"I thought we could go to this spot out by the desert, about 5 minutes outside of Vegas. I made us reservations for 7:30."

"Sweet."

There was a comfortable silence, until Sara remembered what she was thinking about earlier. "I have to ask you something, and you better tell me the truth."

Slightly worried, he looked at her. "I would never lie to you Sara."

"Ok. Well, I was thinking about something earlier. You know how you do that thing with your eyes, when I'm not watching you?"

"Undress you, you mean?"

"Ha! So you admit it! I was just thinking that I had seen that look before. I just realized an hour ago from where. Remember, when I had my hair done, straightened and all and came to work for the first time with it all done up?"

He turned beat red. Sara grinned. "Ha! I knew it. You are sick, you know."

"I'm sorry…it's just..your hair was so glossy and perfect, I was transfixed. It's a great look for you Sara."

It was her turn to blush. "Thanks."

He put his hand on hers, linking their fingers.

They arrived at the restaurant 25 minutes later, right on time.

Grissom went up to the hostess. "Hi, I have a reservation, under Gil Grissom."

"Of course Mr. Grissom. Right this way."

The hostess led them to a queit booth in the back. "Your server will be with you in a minute."

They both expressed their thanks and Grissom scooted next to Sara in the booth. She was looking at her menu intently. "I have no idea what to get. Everything sounds so delicious. Why don't you order for us?"

"Are you sure?" She nodded her head.

"Ok, well, let's see. Why don't we get the eggplant parmesan, with a side order of Athabasca ice salad."

She smiled at him. "Sounds good."

"Oh my god! Grissom?Sara? Is that you?"

They both froze, looking up. Catherine Willows, Warrick Brown, and Nick Stokes stood in front of them. Sara felt like she could hide behind her menu, or perhaps under the table. Her face flushed a deep shade of red, as did Grissom's. Caught red-handed.

Catherine had a big smile across her face, and Warrick and Nick were trying hard not to laugh at the couple's expressions.

"Hey guys. What's up? Don't you have shift tonight?" Sara asked, turning a deeper shade of red.

"Yes we do. We were just heading in. We're kind of short handed, since two of our CSI's are gone. But, we managed without them. I thought you two still had another day off? And what's with the tan Sara? Where'd you go?" Catherine's grin widened.

Grissom felt like he was going to faint. He looked at Sara, panicked, noticing she had a similar expression on her face.

Finally, Nick and Warrick couldn't hold it in any longer. They both burst out laughing. "You guys are so busted!"

"Ya, ya. Laugh all you want Nicky. Remember, we both know where you live." Sara flashed him an annoyed expression. They finally got themselves under control.

Catherine looked at them again. "I take it you two had a fun two weeks off?"

"Yes we did Catherine. We would also like to invite you guys over for breakfast after you're are done shift." Grissom waited for her answer.

Catherine grinned. "Of course. We'll be there around 7:00, depending on the case load. We'd better get going though. Don't want to be late. You two enjoy the rest of your evening." She winked at them and turned to the guys. "Well, we better split."

Nick and Warrick grinned as wide as Catherine had and followed her out. On the way past Grissom and Sara, Nick paused and asked "You want us to bring anything?"

"Your sanity," Sara deadpanned.

Nick laughed and followed the others out the door.

Sara looked at Grissom. "Well, that was…eventful to say the least."

Their meal arrived, and they talked and laughed at the previous experience, then decided to leave.

Grissom drove back to the townhouse, silent. Sara glanced at him, and turned her head away when he looked at her. "I saw that."

"What?" she asked in mock confusion.

"You know what."

He stepped out of the Tahoe. "So, this is my stop. Would you like to come in?"

Her smile widened. "I thought you'd never ask."

She grabbed his hand as they entered the house, and pulled him towards the bedroom.

They both got up at the same time, about 6:30. Grissom had bought some groceries, and had started fring some eggs and ham, for the rest of them, and prepared Sara a mixture of cooked veggies and scrambled eggs.

At 7:00 sharp, there was a knock at the door. Sara opened the door to reveal a still grinning Catherine, Nick and Warrick. "Mmmm…something smells good." Catherine pranced in, and Sara looked at Nick and Warrick, giving them an evil glare, then opened the door wider two allow the two to enter. Grissom turned, seeing a grinning familiar trio. Sara walked passed them and gave him a kiss on the lips. He pulled away and smiled at him. "Why thank you snuggles."

Sara grinned wider. "You're more than welcome pookie."

Grissom and Sara turned to see the mouths of the other three drop open. Sara walked over to Nick and Warrick and said, "Close your mouth. You're catching flies."

They stood stunned. Grissom glanced at Sara, amused. He slid them plates of food in front of them. "There you guys go. Why don't we go to the living room?"

He gave Sara her plate and followed her into the living room. The other three CSI's glanced at each other, and followed, stunned.

Once arriving in the living room, Sara had opted to sit on Grissom's lap. He wrapped a hand around her waist and smiled at Catherine, Nick and Warrick as they stumbled in. Wide-eyed, Catherine sat down on the floor, as far away as possible from the two love bugs. The boys plopped down onto a sofa opposite Grissom and Sara. Sara had finished eating, as had Grissom, and was now talking to him, whispering something in his ears. He chuckled, and wrapped both arms around her, pretending to be completely oblivious to their audience. Finally, it was Catherine who broke the awkwardness. "Ok, spill guys, now! What happened between the two of you?"

Grissom smiled. "Well, we've been seeing each other for about the last two weeks now. We recently spent our vacation time together, down in Florida. And, yesterday, Sara moved in with me. That's about it."

Nick looked from Sara to Grissom, their expressions unreadable. "So…you guys are..uh…involved?"

Sara smirked. "I think that's what you'd call it Nick, wouldn't you Griss?"

"Of course honey." He kissed her again. She was just about to deepen the kiss, laughing inwardly at how much fun it was to tease the others, when Catherine interrupted them. "Hey, no need to get all mushy. I think we're all done here. We'll leave you two alone to..uh..do whatever you want." She looked at the boys, who leapt up immediately. "Ya thanks for the breakfast, Griss. We'll see ya at shift," Warrick managed. The three of them took their plates to the kitchen. Just as they were about to leave, Catherine turned to smile at them. "This is really great you guys. It's about damn time!" With that, she turned on her heels and headed out the door. The guys shrugged and muttered their goodbyes.

Grissom locked the door behind them, and turned to see Sara grinning at him. "We're bad, you know that?"

"Yes we are." He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. He gently placed her on the edge of the bed. "So, do you want to, as Catherine said, do whatever we want?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

Sara and Grissom walked into the CSI building, hand in hand. Shift wouldn't start for another hour, but the couple had arranged a visit to Cavallo's office. They both walked down the hall, catching the occasional puzzled look or raised eyebrow. Just as they were about to round the corner, they came head to head with Greg Sanders. Greg looked at their enclosed hands and smirked. "I see somebody had a good vacation."

"Shove it, Sanders," Sara shot back.

Greg sauntered back to his lab, smiling.

Grissom gave Sara an amused look. "You handled that well."

"Let's just go. We'll be late for our appointment." She tugged his hand and led them over to Cavallo's office. Grissom knocked on the door. "Come in," came a gruff voice.

They both entered, separately. Grissom let Sara choose where she wanted to sit, then took the seat next to her.

"What can I do for you two. You said that you had something important to discuss with me."

"Well," Grissom began. "We thought that you should be aware that myself and Ms. Sidle have started an out of hours relationship, romantically speaking. There is nothing in the rulebook that denies this, and we both know how to separate our work with the rest of our lives. We thought you'd like to know ahead of time, not from rumors around the building."

Cavallo smiled at them. "Grissom, you know how this establishment feels about office relationships. It's frowned upon. But, considering that you two have the highest solve rate, I have no choice but to allow you to continue a working relationship. But, if I hear any, and I mean any news about any inappropriate behaviour from the two of you, there will be consequences."

Of course sir. Thank you for your time,"Sara said, and ushered Grissom out of the room.

Once outside, she led them to the locker room.

"That went amazingly well. I'm surprised."

Grissom smiled at you. "Life's full of surprises."

"I know," she smiled."I got the best one."

Shift went well that day, and for the rest of the month in fact. Grissom and Sara threw themselves into their work. Grissom was careful not to show favoritism to Sara, and changed partners on crime scenes every second day.

One day, at the end of shift, Sara walked into his office, and closed the door.

He looked up at her and smiled. "What can I do for you Sara?"

Sara was unsure about how to put it. "Grissom…"

He saw her hesitation. "It's ok, honey. I love you. Whatever it's about, I won't get mad. I promise."

She looked into his eyes. "I'm pregnant."

He was stunned for a moment, then wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm late, and I just did a pregnancy test, one from the store. I'm pregnant."

He put his forehead against hers. "You just made me the happiest man alive. Thank you, Sara. I love you so much. I don't know what I'd do without you." He closed the distance between them passionately. Sara was a little bit surprised, since they were still at work. She pulled away, and smiled. "Come on," she whispered. "Let's go home."


End file.
